Nine Roses
by HetaPox
Summary: Valentine's Day AU. When Gilbert receives nine roses on Valentine's Day, a certain Austrian is most definitely not jealous. PruAus with a hint of other pairings.


**Warning** –

This is a story based on yaoi, meaning, boy x boy. If you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you don't read this. There is also the use of colourful language, mainly coming from Lovino's mouth, and the overuse of the words 'awesome' and 'unawesome'.

The POV of the story switches from Gilbert to Roderich to Gilbert to … I honestly don't know. The POV kind of switches at random times near the end (and I apologise for that, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this).

**Important **–

By the way, normally siblings aren't allowed to be in the same class as each other, but let's pretend that they're allowed to in this oneshot, okay? I kind of accidentally put them in the same class and by the time I realised I finished writing the whole oneshot and couldn't really remove them.

Also, the teacher's in the school are useless. They can't control a class of students at all. Like, seriously.

** Author's Note –**

A forever alone person writes a story about a forever alone person who doesn't become forever alone anymore. That makes the forever alone author feel even more forever alone.

Um, anyway … yeah. This is the first Hetalia story I have ever posted (but not the first fanfic). I wrote this because I suddenly decided, _'Hey! Since Valentine's Day is coming up, why not just write a story about it?'_ So yeah, this is the result.

I've never written yaoi, nor have I ever written a romance story before. This also means I've never written a kiss scene in my life, so I hope I did well on this one? Haha ...

I don't normally write oneshots, simply because they end up becoming way too long and I worry that the readers will end up dying of boredom because the story doesn't go anywhere. But I was really in the mood to write this and since my friend helped me with it I couldn't let her help go to waste. But I hope that this isn't too boring for you!

Enough of my rambling. Enjoy this oneshot and happy Valentine's Day to you all!

* * *

The one thing about Valentine's Day was that it was celebrated in an interesting way at Hetalia Academy.

If you were a student in hopeless love with another student at school, all you had to do was to 'order' a rose that Hetalia Academy sold to the students by the student council and write the name of the person you wanted to give the rose to on the tag attached to the rose and wait for the student council to hand the roses out to the person they were to be delivered to.

The roses would be handed out during the second period of school. The students would normally be excited and would begin guessing who would be getting a rose during first period (leaving the teachers to die of frustration just trying to calm them down) and could even go as far as betting (yes, with money). At second period everyone would be too excited to know that the teacher was in the room.

Every year is the same for Gilbert Beilschmidt. Despite the many times he has ever boasted about having all the girls "melt under his awesomeness everyday", when the time for Valentines came, he never received a single rose from someone. This would end up having all his friends (and pretty much all his classmates) laugh at him for being 'forever alone', but he would brush it off, claiming that the girls were too scared to be rejected by him or something like that.

However, this year was going to be different. Everyone in his first-period class (which was maths) glanced up to see the door swing open and Gilbert stroll into the classroom normally. He acknowledged the teacher with a nod and slumped down against his seat, a grin plastered on his face. It wasn't an unusual thing to see for the students, except for the fact that he nodded at the teacher.

The so-called 'awesome' albino _never_ nodded at the teacher.

Everyone began to mutter to each other, attempting to figure out the reason why Gilbert even did such a thing. Even the teacher looked fairly shocked to be recognised by his most disruptive student. Gilbert ignored them all and pulled out his notebook before beginning to sketch Gilbird, his pet bird, on it.

The German - or Prussian, as Gilbert would prefer - could hear Francis (one of his best friends) lean over towards him and ask in a low voice, "What happened to you?"

Gilbert turned to him and smirked. "What do you mean, 'what happened'? Nothing happened, of course! I mean, I did have an awesome time playing video games last night. If you want to hear about it I can tell you-"

"No thanks," Francis said quickly, and Gilbert only laughed. "But I mean, acknowledging the teacher's presence, Gilbert? That's something you _never_ do."

"I don't see what's wrong with ack-whatever the teacher's presents, whatever that means," Gilbert answered easily. Francis almost face-palmed at his friend's lack of knowledge in English. "But whatever. Nothing happened anyway, so don't worry about whatever you're even worrying about. It's cool how you're actually worrying over the awesome me, though."

Francis let out a forced smile. _'I worry about your sanity every day,_' he thought silently to himself.

* * *

First period passed by quickly, and by the end of it everyone had pretty much forgotten about Gilbert's weird behaviour since they were too excited about the roses. Roses, roses, roses … Gilbert couldn't understand what was so awesome about getting one, anyway. He packed up his belongings and began to leave the room, hearing a conversation as he passed by.

"I bet Feliciano's going to get one!"

"Don't bet on something so obvious! Of course that cute lil' guy's gonna get one!"

"What about Elizaveta?"

"Psh, of course. If she doesn't get one she'll hit everyone with that frying pan of hers. I bet Roderich will give her one … or even two, like last year."

Gilbert stiffened when he heard the Austrian's name being mentioned. He wanted to hear if they would talk about him again, but realised he should probably head to his next class quickly. As he headed to his destination, he began to wonder about Roderich.

Every year was always the same. Even though Gilbert knew he wasn't going to get a rose from anyone, he couldn't help but wonder, _'Maybe Roddy will give me one?_'

Yes, the Prussian had a crush on Roderich. Maybe it was a little bit more than a crush. But so what? Everyone could have a crush on someone, right? Gilbert sighed. Not like Roderich would ever look at him the same way too. After all, whenever the two of them crossed paths, it would always end up in an argument.

But, there was a thin line between hate and love, right? Gilbert couldn't help but hope. Maybe Roderich would view him differently someday? Gilbert wasn't sure it would happen. After all, it had been five years since they'd known each other, and their relationship hadn't really improved from 'enemies'.

Just thinking about it was making Gilbert lose his awesomeness. He mentally slapped himself for it.

As he entered the English classroom, he was greeted with laughter. He frowned at everyone else, knowing exactly what they were thinking. '_Gilbert's forever alone again!_'

"Ready to get no roses again this year, you potato bastard?" Lovino, an Italian who couldn't seem to stop swearing in every sentence of his, asked, smirking.

Gilbert gave him a glare. "Hey, if Tony wasn't giving you roses each year you'd be getting none too!" Lovino scowled in response.

Antonio stepped in before the Italian could snap back a reply. _"Hola,_ Gilbert!" he said brightly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Uh, yeah, happy Valentine's Day to you too?"

Lovino snorted and turned back to start chatting with Bella. Antonio gave Gilbert a cheerful smile. "Don't feel bad about today, Gilbert! I'm sure you'll get a rose eventually!" The one thing Gilbert liked about his Spanish friend was that he never gave up on him, unlike Francis. Even though it was painfully obvious each year that Gilbert wouldn't get a rose, Antonio would still comfort him (Gilbert _totally_ wasn't depressed that he wasn't getting a rose, though! That would be _so_ unawesome if he was).

"Yeah, thanks for being such an awesome friend," Gilbert answered back. He leaned back in his chair and glanced around the classroom. "Wow, everyone's betting again, and it looks big this time. Who are they betting on this year?"

"You!" Antonio replied.

Gilbert just gave him a 'nice-try-trying-to-trick-me' look.

"No, no, I'm serious, my friend! They're betting because there are actually some of us who believe you'll be getting a rose _this_ particular year, you know!"

Was Gilbert hearing correctly? Were people actually _betting_ on _him_ because they thought he was _actually_ going to get a rose this year? W-wha … "When did the betting start and who's on my side?" he questioned, still wearing that surprised face.

Antonio tapped his chin thoughtfully before replying. "Well, the betting started during the end of first period, actually! Elizaveta was laughing with her friends about how you weren't going to get a rose this year, but then Roderich heard and said that you would, and he even said he'd make a bet with her to prove that he was confident about it! From there on people started taking sides and joining the bet. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it, though!" he added.

Of course he wouldn't have heard about it! Everyone would make sure to be a secretive about it as possible so the albino wouldn't know about it. But what Gilbert was more interested in was the fact that _his _Roddy was betting on _him_. Was this really true, or was he just in one of those dreams again?

He pinched himself to be sure. Yep, it was real.

Gott, this was _awesome_.

Now that he knew what they were betting on, he decided to eavesdrop on them to hear what they were saying. The betting looked huge, and it even looked like some of the students were _unsure_ of which side to take.

"Why are you all so hesitant, aru?" Yao, a Chinese classmate of his, asked. "Pick your choice and place your money here!"

Most of the students were siding up with Gilbert not getting a rose (and they were placing huge amounts of money on it), but then there were those who decided to give him a chance, one of them surprisingly being Ivan, the Russian student that everyone was creeped out by. What was even more surprising was the _huge_ pile of cash Ivan dumped on the table.

Everyone's jaw dropped open when they saw the money, and Ivan only just smiled. "I'm quite confident that Gilbert will get a rose. Do you have a problem? You can stop staring now."

Another person was Feliks. He was one of the weirdest people Gilbert had ever met in his life, since he had quite a girly personality and had a thing for cross-dressing. But, he was Polish, so it was totally okay, or so that's what Gilbert liked to think. "I like, totally think that Roderich is confident he's right because like, he probably bought a rose for him, you know!"

Ever since Feliks spoke, everyone else started switching their choices, realising that the Polish boy actually had a point. Even Gilbert was surprised that he never thought of that before. Would the Austrian actually give him a rose? That would be _so awesome_!

Before he could entertain himself more, the door to the classroom burst open and a certain overenthusiastic American entered. The newcomer - Alfred (who was vice-president of the school) - was dressed in a mixture of red, white and a couple of other colours from head to toe. He was wearing a red top hat with hearts varying from red, pink and white springing out of it from the side, and his red blazer was covering most of the buttoned white shirt he wore underneath. His pants were the same matching red, but his shoes were a solid shiny black.

Following him inside the classroom was a much more reluctant student whom Gilbert recognised to be as Arthur, the student council president. Instead of copying Alfred with the Valentine-themed clothing, he was wearing the normal plain school uniform. He was carrying a large bunch of roses in his arms.

"Hello, everyone!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, quieting the rest of the class almost immediately by his words. "This whole bunch of roses we've got here are for the lucky ones in this classroom! And they are …" He took a rose from Arthur and began to read the name labelled on the tag that was attached to the rose. "… Kiku Honda! Do we have a Kiku Honda here?"

"Y-yes!" stammered a very shocked Japanese boy. Gilbert watched as Alfred sauntered over to Kiku and gave him the rose. "T-thank you very much, Alfred-san!"

Alfred beamed. "No problemo! Anyway, moving on, we have three roses here for Francis Bonnefoy … they're totally not from Arthur, by the way," he added quickly, handing the roses over to the Frenchman.

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur screeched, his cheeks turning into a bright shade of red. "I did _not_ buy those roses for him!" He was answered by laughing from the rest of the class, making him even redder.

Francis gave Arthur an amused smile. "Why thank you," he purred. "To think that you'd buy me _three_ roses is just … flattering. So now you find me attractive?"

"I-I told you I didn't buy any for you, and you're not attractive at all," Arthur protested, but his words sounded less sure. He glanced away and gave Alfred a venomous glare, to which Alfred ignored as he continued handing out roses to more people in the class.

"Anyway, we have roses for Lovino and Ludwig …" He threw the roses in their direction and brought out five roses at one time. "… and we have _five_ roses for Feliciano! Wow, what a record!"

"_What_?!" Lovino gave the rest of the class an angry stare. "Who the fuck gave him so many roses?!" No one dared to answer the Italian, knowing how protective he was of his brother. It was like a Vash-Lili relationship, except not so bad, but still quite scary.

"Everyone loves me, ve!" Lovino rolled his eyes when hearing his brother's voice, and turned to see him playing around with the roses he was just given.

Alfred couldn't help but grin at Ludwig. "Looks like you have some competition," he commented, earning himself a fiercely blushing German in reply. "But whatever! We still have more roses here …"

He began to hand them out, and Gilbert tuned out from then. He glanced out the window while absently drawing random lines on his notebook. Occasionally he would hear an excited squeal or a surprised gasp from his classmates, but what he could also hear were the hushed whispers about the bet.

After a moment, Alfred took the remaining nine roses from Arthur, reliving the British man of carrying the flowers. "Okay, so these nine roses, just let me check who all of them are for … _oh my God_!" The American's jaw dropped open when he looked at the tag. Gilbert didn't even bother looking to know that the American would be surprised. Instead he smirked in satisfaction, but quickly hid it when he heard Alfred speak again. "… they're all for Gilbert."

As soon as he said that, there was a loud of commotion going on in the class. Most of the commotion happening from those who just lost the bet. One of the loudest was Matthias, who had pretty much dumped his whole wallet on the betting table.

"You must be kidding, Alfred!" he yelled, sounding desperate. "Just tell us you're joking so I can get my money back, come on!"

Lukas, a … sort-of friend of Matthias, just sighed and shook his head. He was one of the very, _very_ few people in the class who didn't actually place a bet. Gilbert found Lukas to have a mysterious personality. He never really showed much emotion unless he was harassing Matthias in some sort of way. "You should've known better than to put _everything you have _to bet," he pointed out wisely before kicking him.

Alfred, in a kind of stunned state, hobbled over to Gilbert and dumped all the roses on him. Everyone was then staring at Gilbert, wanting to know his reaction.

They were met with a confused and frowning Gilbert.

The albino was quite surprised, since he actually only bought _eight_ roses for himself, not _nine_.

Yes, that's right. The oh-so awesome Gilbert bought roses for himself. But there was a reason … he wanted to prove to the class that he _could_ get roses from someone, and why not start by buying roses for yourself? It wasn't against the law or anything to do that, anyway. Plus, Gilbert already paid Kiku an extra $10 to shut up and not tell anyone about it (since Kiku caught him buying them in the act).

Something wasn't right though. He remembered he bought exactly eight roses. Why were there nine?

There must've been a 'buy eight get one free' deal that he didn't notice when he was buying. Or maybe the person he bought roses from decided to give the awesome Gilbert an extra rose since Gilbert was just that flipping _awesome_. Yeah, that must've been it.

"For once Gilbert is actually horribly quiet …" Francis whispered to Antonio, and Gilbert just managed to hear them. "… this is actually getting a bit creepy, don't you think?"

Antonio nodded, looking faintly worried. "Gilbert? Are you okay?"

Gilbert cleared his thoughts, turned to the rest of the class, and suddenly gave a grin. "Actually, yes I am! I actually feel really awesome at the moment! Kesesese, I _knew_ someone would be awesome enough to give me roses on Valentine's Day! Kesesese! In your _face_, you unawesome losers!" He burst into laughter.

Feliciano let out a squeal. "Ve! Gilbert got roses! Congratulations, Gilbert!"

But, only some people were celebrating along with Feliciano over Gilbert's good fortune. Everyone else was either still dumbfounded or were complaining about their _huge_ loss of money.

… and all the while the teacher was at the front of the classroom, tapping his pencil against the desk with a helpless look. Another lesson of English … wasted.

* * *

Roderich was working on his assignment in music class, which was to compose a piece of music that somehow related to the word 'snow'. Of course, this assignment would be easier than saying 'ABC' for Roderich since he was pretty much _born_ to be a musician.

Whilst everyone else in the class was crowded around two members of the student council, eagerly waiting as the roses were handed out to a select few students, Roderich and a few of others stayed at the back of the crowd, either doing work or chatting with one of their friends. The Austrian never really found what was so good about getting a rose on Valentines, but he always bought them for his friend (and ex-girlfriend) Elizaveta every year since he knew how much she loved getting them.

After finishing most of his assignment in such a short period of time already, he sat back in his seat and gazed with a bored expression at the crowd still clustered in the middle of the classroom. By then most of the roses had been given to the person they were to be delivered to, and he saw Elizaveta dancing around happily with the bunch of roses in her arms. _'She's always this happy every Valentines,'_ he thought, frowning.

Elizaveta noticed him looking at her and she waltzed up to him, her expression turning into a bright smile as she placed her roses on the table next to him, leaned forward on his desk, placing her elbows on it so she could rest her head on her hands. "Thanks for the rose, Roderich!" she said brightly.

"You're most welcome," he replied politely, forcing himself to copy her expression. "I assume you'll be putting those roses on your dining table after school?"

"Of course I will," Elizaveta answered, giggling. "You know I always do that every year. But anyway, have _you_ got any roses from anyone?"

Roderich shook his head. "No, and nor do I care that I don't have one. This is such a stupid event and I don't understand why we even bother to celebrate it."

Of course, as he spoke, he knew he was lying with his words. When Valentine's Day was just around the corner each year he was always finding himself full of hope, waiting to see if a certain someone would perhaps give _him_ a rose when the event came. But of course, he was just dreaming. Like as if such a thing would ever happen anyway!

Which was why, this year, Roderich decided to finally man up to it and bought a rose for Gilbert Beilschmidt, the one person you would _not_ expect the Austrian to actually buy a rose for.

After a lot of thinking during his years in high school, Roderich ended up coming with a plan to hopefully get Gilbert to notice that Roderich was in hopeless love with him and hopefully return those feelings so they could _finally_ get together and put an end to their current relationship (which consisted of a lot of yelling, hitting, mocking, teasing and bullying).

His plan was quite simple: buy a rose for Gilbert on Valentine's Day. Since no one ever bought Gilbert a rose anyway, it would become quite a surprise to the albino - and everyone else - to see that someone actually liked him. Gilbert would obviously try to find out who it was and Roderich wouldn't say anything until after school, when he would catch Gilbert alone, and confess to him there. It would be less awkward since no one would be there to see it happen, and if Gilbert really didn't like him back, at least it would be less embarrassing too, or so he hoped.

Roderich was never really good with all this romantic stuff.

"Aw, don't be like that!" The Austrian snapped back to reality when he heard Elizaveta's reply. "Valentine's Day is a special day for couples, you know! They can get even _more_ romantic with each other on this particular day, like maybe go out on a date in a fancy restaurant!"

"But that only applies to couples then," Roderich pointed out smartly. "So why are _we_, all of those who are actually single, celebrating such a thing?"

Elizaveta tutted. "You really need to research more on public events, Roderich! But, to answer your question, it's also a special day for those singles who want to turn _from_ single _to_ in a relationship … because, you know, today is the day when they confess to the love of their life! Hmm, an example being," she added, her eyes twinkling a bit, "last year's Valentine when Alfred confessed to Kiku! Remember when Kiku got like, twenty roses then? Yeah, Alfred was behind all of that! How cute!"

Oh, Roderich remembered that well. The American wouldn't stop blabbering to everyone that he was finally dating the Japanese boy. It was quite a surprise for them, since they never really expected the loud obnoxious Alfred to actually want to date the quiet mysterious Kiku (Alfred always called Kiku 'his uke', but Roderich never really understood what that meant), and they were both the same gender … but no one in Hetalia Academy really was straight anyway. At least, Roderich knew _he_ wasn't.

"But anyway," Elizaveta continued on, "do _you_ have anyone in mind you would confess to if you could?"

Roderich blinked, not knowing how to reply. He knew telling her his true feelings for Gilbert would end badly, since he knew how much she _loathed_ the albino. Perhaps lying for now would work. "No, of course not," he said instead.

Unfortunately Elizaveta didn't buy it. "Oh? But … I would've thought you had a thing for Gilbert, you know, since you were _so eager_ to prove that he would get a rose this Valentines."

… did he just hear right?

"E-e-excuse me?!" he stammered, his cheeks burning almost immediately. "W-what do you mean by, a _'thing_'?! I most d-definitely do_ not_ have _a 'thing'_ for that disgraceful man! How could you even _assume_ that?" He realised how stupid he sounded once the words came out, and he just wanted to melt to the ground and disappear at that instant.

"Denial, denial, but that's all normal," Elizaveta simply told him, amused. "But anyway, if you really don't like him, then _why_ did you even make a bet supporting Gilbert then? There must be a reason."

This was just perfect. How was he to reply now? "U-um … well …"

_BANG!_

Oh, Roderich was greatly relieved to see the door to their classroom burst open. At least he wouldn't have to answer the question for now, giving him time to form an answer in his head.

But he never actually got the chance to, since an overreacting small crowd of people came filing into the room. The music teacher was startled and annoyed to see them come in, but couldn't yell at them to get out since they were already announcing something unbelievably shocking to the whole class.

Alfred was at the front, looking _extremely_ stunned. "Oh my God, can you believe this?! Gilbert got _nine_ roses today! _NINE_! That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

If you would describe everyone's face in the class as completely shocked, then you wouldn't be able to even form words to explain Roderich's expression when he heard the news.

Luckily no one was actually looking at the Austrian. He was even luckier when he noticed Elizaveta wasn't looking too. Otherwise everyone would probably suspect something about him and his feelings for Gilbert. The obvious look on his face couldn't be denied. It just couldn't.

_'Nine? He got nine roses?! Who gave them to him? Why give them to him? Who else likes him?!'_

No, he was most definitely _not_ jealous. He wasn't at all. No, just no.

… he was going to find out who got those roses and make sure they won't ever again. All his effort in planning what was going to happen this Valentines had all _gone to waste_ because of those dreadful people who actually decided to buy roses for Gilbert.

This meant it was time to move on to plan B, a plan he never thought he had to resort to.

He glanced around and made sure that no one was looking at him. They weren't, anyway, since they were too busy trying to get more information out of Alfred. The teacher was just texting on his phone.

Slowly and very discreetly, he slipped out of the classroom and began to walk down the hallway, peeking in each classroom as he went. Time to find Gilbert.

* * *

"This can't be right, guys! This can't be right!"

Gilbert was sick of hearing Matthias's whining. Lukas was trying to shut him up by beating him up as badly as he possibly could, but the boy just wouldn't stop. It was his fault for even thinking of throwing everything he had for the bet.

It was fun to see all those who supported him taking all the money with wide grins on their faces that they wouldn't bother to hide. Although seeing Ivan's one was a bit scary. In fact, every time the Russian smiled it sent a dark aura to everyone in the room. Gilbert cleared that thought out of his head.

Alfred, Arthur and a few others rushed over to all the other classrooms, telling them of the news. Gilbert couldn't believe that him getting roses was such a big deal, but he guessed it was, since everyone always believed him to be some forever alone kid who would never actually have someone fall for him.

He proved them wrong. Kind of. He was still forever alone, though. Like, seriously. Buying roses for yourself? That was a bit lame. But at least it was worth seeing the faces and overreactions of everyone else.

"Isn't it great?" Antonio asked, plopping down next to Gilbert. The Prussian nodded at him. "You finally got a rose! And it's not even just one; it's _nine_! Do you think you know who gave them to you?"

Well, _duh_. Gilbert knew who did. But not like he was going to tell the Spanish boy and reveal his … quite embarrassing secret. That would be unawesome. "No …" he answered instead. "But I'm going to find out! The awesome person who gave these to me needs to be showered in my awesomeness!"

Antonio let out a laugh, but before he could reply, as the louder voice of Lovino interrupted him. "Wait, I _bet_ that stupid potato bastard bought those roses for himself!"

_'Scheiße,'_ Gilbert mentally cursed when he saw everyone's gaze back on him as the words of Lovino processed in their brain. _'Damn that unawesome Italian!'_

"Of course!" Matthias exclaimed. "That _must_ be it! That sounds _exactly_ like what Gilbert would do!"

_'Well, I guess that's true, but we all know you just want your money back.'_ Gilbert racked his brains for any awesome comeback that he could use back on the rest of the class. In the meantime he would just give them a dumbfounded look.

Ludwig was at the side, face-palming. "_Bruder_, if you really bought those roses for yourself, I will disown you, here and now," he said seriously.

"Hey!" Gilbert protested. "You can't disown me! I'm older than you! And of course I wouldn't be so unawesome to buy roses for myself!"

"You're older than him, but you're dumber than him if you had to repeat so many years," Ivan pointed out.

Gilbert gave him a glare. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Doesn't matter, at least we all know that Gilbert just bought those things for himself," Yong Soo, a Korean in his class, said. "Now, can we just say that we won the bet because it doesn't count if he bought it for himself? Oh, by the way, did you know that Valentine's Day originated in Korea?"

Yao rolled his eyes. "Everything is originated in Korea in your little brain, aru," he muttered. His voice rose to answer Yong Soo's previous question. "But, if Gilbert really did buy them for himself, then yes, Matthias, you can get your money back and so will everyone else but those who lost."

"Yeah!" Matthias cheered, which earned him another kick in the gut by the Norwegian.

The albino waved his arms wildly. "Hey! I didn't buy them for myself! What!" He gave Kiku a 'did-you-tell-anyone-that-I-did' look, and the Japanese man shook his head and gave him an 'I-feel-sorry-for-you-though' look before looking away as so not to cause any suspicion.

No one was really paying attention to Gilbert after that since they already realised Gilbert's secret (although he was still denying it). The Prussian then sighed and slid down his seat further, realising that his plan had just gone 'KA-BOOM' in the end anyway. He really should have thought of a backup plan.

"Gilbert? Gilbert!"

The door was pushed open as an all-too-familiar figure rushed in, his eyes searching around the room. Gilbert noticed that the talking had slowly stopped as his classmates began to watch Roderich, wanting to know why he had made a sudden entrance into the classroom. Gilbert swallowed and asked, "Err … what do you want, Roddy?"

Roderich's eyes stopped searching when he heard Gilbert's voice and found him, and he sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and he asked with a strong and determined tone, "Did you get those roses I bought you?"

_'What …?''_

A stunned silence fell across the room entirely, and Gilbert could only do nothing but stare stupidly at the Austrian. An eventual muttering began happening as his classmates began to whisper to each other while giving occasional glances back at the two.

Wait … did Roderich buy him the roses? That wasn't right … Gilbert bought himself the roses!

Unless there really was no 'buy eight get one free' deal …

But that would mean that Roderich only bought him_ one_ _rose_. Why was he saying 'roses' then? Nothing was making sense to Gilbert as he still stared, trying to come up with some sort of response that wouldn't make him sound very unawesome.

"… well?" Roderich pressed, his face a bit pink when he realised Gilbert wasn't going to reply. "Did you?"

_'This must be a dream. It must be.'_ Those were the words that were swimming in the albino's head repeatedly. He realised that he lost his voice in the process. How would he reply? How _could_ he reply? There was no way this could be real, anyway. How could Roderich, the boy who hated him so much, suddenly come up to him on Valentine's Day and ask him if he received the roses he bought for him?

After an incredibly awkward silence, Gilbert found that his voice had returned, and he croaked out a response, "U-uhh … y-yeah, I g-guess …"

Most. Unawesome. Response. Ever.

Gilbert _swore_ he heard someone giggle at the other side of the classroom. He was _so _not amused.

"Good." The Austrian made his way up to the albino, his eyes never leaving Gilbert's face. The Prussian on the other hand, was trying his best to avoid eye contact since he was worried of what would happen if he did.

Roderich suddenly slammed both his hands on the albino's desk, startling him. Their eyes locked with each other and Gilbert was surprised to see the determined look on his face. The class fell silent as they watched what was going on with a shocked expression.

"W-what are you-" Before Gilbert could even complete his sentence the Austrian briskly made a grab for his tie and yanked it towards him, causing him to stumble forward until his face was in level with Roderich's. Just when Gilbert was about to open his mouth and repeat what he was trying to say earlier, Roderich leaned closer and abruptly kissed him.

Wait.

K-kiss him?

Gilbert's eyes widened as he processed what was going on in his mind. It literally took him _three_ seconds to realise what was going on. Was this really happening? Was Roddy really kissing him right here, right now, in front of the whole class? And he didn't care either?

He didn't know how the class was reacting to this, but really, he didn't give a fuck at the moment, since he was too stunned about Roderich's actions. In fact, he was so stunned that he didn't even _respond_ to the kiss, and instead just stood there, frozen.

When Roderich noticed that Gilbert wasn't planning to react in any way other than just standing there, he slowly pulled back, many shades of red glowing on his face as he tried to find some sort of answer to the reason why he did what he did. Gilbert blinked a couple of times then licked his lips, looking momentarily confused.

There was loud 'thump' at the other end of the classroom and someone squeaked out, "Ludwig?!" but both Roderich and Gilbert didn't pay much attention to it, instead focusing on each other as Gilbert waited for the Austrian to form words in his mouth to speak.

Finally, Roderich managed to find his voice again. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his words tripping on top of one another as he rushed his speech. "I d-don't know what got into me ... when I heard you got roses I just thought to come here because I wanted to see if it was all true and then when I saw the roses I realised-"

Even though he didn't finish his sentence, Gilbert already knew where it was going, and it sounded way too good to be true. Plus, right after being kissed by his crush _and_ getting a half-confession out of him, what would one do to explain his feelings back?

Silence him with another kiss, of course.

This time it was the Austrian's turn to be shocked and he gasped, dropped Gilbert's tie in the process. Since this was actually the _first_ time Gilbert had actually kissed someone on the lips (he just didn't kiss people because he thought it was girly … but with Roderich it was an exception!) he found it awkward because he simply _didn't know how to_. What surprised him was how good Roderich was at kissing. Maybe practice with Elizaveta taught him something?

… he honestly didn't want to think about that, especially not in his current situation.

It was only about two seconds until Roderich leaned into the kiss, surprising the Prussian. He didn't expect that sort of response to his sudden doing, but not that he was protesting. Oh, no, he actually found out that he quite enjoyed this. It was literally a dream come true.

And as clichéd as that sounded, Gilbert didn't really care at that point, since he was having the most awesome time of his life.

But ... the moment was ended quite quickly and abruptly when the yell of a certain pissed-off Italian interrupted them both. "Go and get a fucking room, you disgusting bastards!" he shouted at them, looking peeved off. Both his hands were covering his younger brother's face as he continued, "What do you think you're doing, trying to corrupt my brother's innocence?!"

Both Gilbert and Roderich leaped away from each other at that moment, suddenly realising where they were. They were clearly embarrassed; Roderich was covering his mouth and Gilbert was staring at the corner of a classroom, suddenly _very_ interested about its features.

"Ve, but _fratello_, I saw you and Antonio doing even _more_ un-innocent things before, remember?" the younger Italian pointed out in _his_ most innocent voice. If Gilbert wasn't in his embarrassed state he would have snickered and teased Lovino about it.

Francis suddenly let out a delighted squeal. "Tonio, you _must_ tell me about it!" he exclaimed, leaping out of his seat as he shook the confused Spaniard back and forth by the shoulders. "I want to know _all_ the details! Especially the sounds that Italian made, yes!"

Antonio seemed happy to agree to, while Lovino looked like he was about to explode. His curl was bobbing up and down on his head as he raged. "And since when did you all suddenly fucking assume that _I _was on the bottom?!" he demanded.

"But you _were_!" Antonio replied cheerfully.

"… I'll fucking kill you."

Right after that, an explosion of noise erupted from the class. Since the topic had moved on from Gilbert and Roderich to Lovino and Antonio's night of sex (well, they were more of talking about how the snappy and badmouthing Italian managed to get topped by the oblivious always-happy-and-never-noticing-that-people-are-always-checking-out-his-ass Spaniard), they quickly took the opportunity to flee from the classroom. Before they managed to dash out the door, Gilbert noticed Kiku near him, looking through his camera photos.

… he _really_ regretted that moment when he curiously took a peek at what photos the Japanese boy took.

Once they were outside, Gilbert quickly shut the door behind him and gave the Austrian a curious glance. "You bought the roses?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. As embarrassed as he was about the kiss back then, he was still surprised about the roses. After all, he did buy himself _eight_ roses, so Roderich couldn't have possibly bought all of them for him, unless the roses Gilbert bought went over to another person by accident.

Confirming his suspicions, Roderich shook his head. "I didn't buy all nine," he answered honestly. "I also don't know who bought it, and I hope that I will never know. But I did buy one for you," he added, a hint of pink on his cheeks once again. "Um … Happy Valentine's Day."

Gilbert stared at Roderich with his mouth slightly open in shock. Was this really the prissy Austrian he knew and lived with for so many years? What happened in this change of personality? Random questions were flying in the Prussian's mind, but he quickly stammered out a reply, "T-thanks …but why did you buy a rose?"

Roderich looked reluctant to answer, but did so anyway. "Not only did I pity you for not getting any roses each Valentines, but I guess you could say that …" He cleared his throat and continued in a rushed voice, "Ihaveacrushonyou."

… Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up there. Did Gilbert just hear right? He replayed what Roderich said in his head, slowing down the speed of the Austrian's speech as he did so.

_I have a crush on you._

Oh, Gott.

"That's why … I was a bit jealous when I heard the news from Alfred and the others that you had been given nine roses in total," the Austrian continued, looking a bit flustered. "It was quite surprising that people would actually buy you roses all of a sudden just when _I_ decided to be brave enough to … give you a rose. So I decided to claim that I bought all the roses. I don't know where the idea came from, but … yeah."

The words made Gilbert flicker with a determined hope that replaced the shock beforehand. If this was true and all of this was happening … then did this mean that Gilbert should confess his feelings as well? He didn't see any harm in it, especially since the Austrian had just admitted to his.

"Err … well …" Gilbert scratched the back of his head and he glanced at the floor. "I guess I have a thing for you too … but I never bought you roses because I don't see what's the point." Roderich nodded, seeming to understand. "So now that we've just kind-of said what we think about each other in the unawesomest way, what does that make us? A couple?"

Both of them blushed at the word.

"… perhaps if you agree to us being a couple, then I suppose so …?" the Austrian suggested after a moment.

...

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES._ This was the awesomest day of Gilbert's life.

First Roddy gets jealous, then he kisses him in public, then kisses _back_ when Gilbert kisses him (still in public), and then he confesses his feelings and asks Gilbert whether he wants them to be a couple.

For once, Valentine's Day had never been so awesome.

"Then that settles it!" Gilbert exclaimed in an excited tone, surprising Roderich with the sudden mood change. "We are now the awesomest couple that the world has ever seen! Kesesese! _Bruder_ is gonna shit his pants real bad when he finds out!"

"He fainted when we kissed," Roderich pointed out, frowning. "I don't think it would be good for his health if you told him the news as soon as he wakes up."

Gilbert shrugged. "Who cares? He's unawesome anyway."

"How can you say such a thing about Ludwig-" Roderich never got to finish his sentence since the school bell decided to stop him from doing so. The noise rang loudly in the hallway, hurting the Austrian's ears since the sound was so _horrible_.

Students began pouring out of the classroom. Some gave curious glances at the two of them, wondering what they were doing out in the corridor. Roderich turned to Gilbert. "So I guess this means I'll be seeing you at morning break then …?" he questioned Gilbert as the albino made a move to open the door to his class.

He received a grin in response. "_Ja_!" Just when he was about to enter the classroom he added, "Oh, by the way, Roddy …"

"Hm?"

"Those other eight roses I got? I bought them."

He slipped back into the classroom with a laugh, leaving a dumbfounded Austrian behind in the corridor.

* * *

**Author's Note** –

I didn't put a translations list here because I'm pretty sure that you would know the meanings to those words since they're used pretty commonly in all the other fanfics.

Um, so … how was this oneshot? I apologise again for the length. I honestly expected this to be about 2000 words, but every time I write a oneshot it ends up being over 5000 words. The very first oneshot I wrote in fact was a total of 12,000 words!

But anyway, if you have anything to say about this oneshot, please place it in a review! Feedback and everything else is appreciated, also!

And thank _you_ for reading!


End file.
